lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Ilu Ambar
LOTRmodded minecraft for roleplayers/builders of minecraft and CoE This minecraft LOTRmod veteran and the Duchy of Anor proudly bring you this LOTRmodded minecraft server to play on! Objectives The server aims to 1) create a bridge between the worlds and gameplay of minecraft roleplayers and Chronicles of Elyria (CoE) and its community, and 2) provide a minecraft based gameplay environment for CoE communities where they can start playing together. Features This gives an incomplete overview of our main features, just to provide a first impression. For all * We focus on long term in-character roleplay, building, PvE and consented PvP. * Create your own character, builds and lore. We have no lore characters, nor pre-made lore builds. * Select one of 50+ sub-factions to start in. Forge fellowships to build and manage your own in-character community. * The server is whitelisted as we aim to gather a healthy, mature community. The law and order on the server is controlled by the whitelisted community. * We go by the principle of consented PvP. The player is in charge. This doesn't mean you can go anywhere without the risk of being slain. Enemy NPCs can still invade your lands, and you're free game in enemy lands. This creates an environment where roleplayer-builders can be certain their long term community and structure building efforts aren't in vain. * The (sub-)faction spawn areas (will) have NPC traders selling NPC spawn eggs so you can populate your settlements. * The server is comitted for at least a full year and all rules and features aim to support long term gameplay objectives. * Players can create multiple characters and switch character every week if they please. Upon character switch their old character LOTRmod data will be saved for later use and they will start with a blank sheet for their new character, or an old character LOTRmod data file if they wish to resume playing an old character they had. For minecrafters and LOTRmod veterans * After (sub-)faction selection, you start in a simple (sub-)faction spawn area, without unlocking access to The Shire. * Your alignment is preset so your facions enemies will try to find you and bring you down. * Fast transport cooldown is set to 40 minutes max and 8 minutes min. Plan ahead! * A couple of decent daily meals will keep you on your feet and prevent you from starving. You will value your quick snacks, drinks and pies as much as cooked meats and lembas as the hunger rate is comparable to vanilla minecraft. * Upon engaging in PvP, you will be tagged as 'in combat' and FT will be blocked. For Chronicles of Elyria players * CoE communities can play together in one (sub-)faction, set up their own fellowship and establish and build their own settlements and populate them with NPCs to their liking. * The world is massive, even larger than Elyria. Arda (downscaled 1:20!) measures a stunning 350 km from west to east and 450 km from north to south. That's about 8 times the size of Elyrias starting continent. Elyrias starting continent is comparable with the size of the part of Middle-earth known from the LOTR trilogy stretching from Lindon in the west to the Iron Hills in the east and Angmar in the north to Gondor in the south. * The alignment system of the LOTRmod has a slight resemblance with the reputation system of CoE. Faction alignment determines where you're safe and your presence appreciated and where you must bring an army to survive. * It's relatively cheap as it only requires a minecraft account. And installing is made easier as we provide a light modpack via the TechnicPack launcher. Discord Our discord server is where it's at. Check in using this link: Ilu Ambar Discord Server Information Major starting points, scope and objectives for "Ilu Ambar - Quenta Arda" is provided in this document: Overview Rules and Guidelines for both Discord and Minecraft server: Rules and Guidelines General Information, a.o. on IP, Modpack and Discord roles: General Information Installation guides and an overview of tutorial information, tips and links for people new to minecraft or the LOTRmod: Installation and Gameplay Guide All information on the whitelisting procedure and the application template: Whitelisting Status The server is feature complete and was opened to whitelisted players on 15 January 2019. The realms and their chroniclers The official sub-factions of the server, the characters (and players) playing there and their fellowships are listed in the following four collapsable tables. Note that players can have multiple accounts and characters but only one active character per account. Presently inactive characters are marked with strikethrough format. Click here to show the Elves, dwarves and half-elves. Click here to collapse the table above. Click here to show the Men of the Free peoples. Click here to collapse the table above. Click here to show the Men under the Shadow, siding with Sauron. Click here to collapse the table above. Click here to show the Orcs and Half-orcs. Click here to collapse the table above. Builds All builds on the server are created by dedicated players using survival mode only. Some are lore builds, others based on custom, fitting, lore. Some are massive, requiring many months of building, some are small and established in a few minecraft days. Most are intended to become roleplay hubs and the larger builds and settlements can be used as stages for events, including staged battles, which can be supported by the Siegemode mod. Below is a list of finished builds and build projects submitted @ PMC. Some of these build projects are finished, some are works in projects and may never get finished. Needless to say there are many more projects that are being worked on that are not (yet) shown in this list. Notable projects not yet listed below are: Belegost, Erebor, various builds by the Dúnedain of the North in Eriador and the Lone-lands, various smaller builds near South Mithlond, a custom lore stronghold in the Woodland Realm, various builds in Mordor, and Rivendell. * Elostirion * The Morannon - The Black Gate that seals off the Valley of Udûn * Warehouse in Thormar, village of the Dúnedain of the Angle * Thornabar - Old dwarven mine, reclaimed and reinforced by the Dúnedain of the Angle * Ost Galdor - Penni avari stronghold in the Gwinwaith Iaur * Southern Politea - Ancient site of the Gwinedhel in southern Dorwinion * The seaworthy fleet of Rhúdel in Rhúnost Staff In-game there is no formal staff policing the server. We expect every whitelised player to ensure misbehaviour is adressed when it happens, corrected on the spot, if possible, and reported when dealing with issues worth reporting. We have 3 formal roles in our Discord that come with some additional responsibility compared to normal players, and these also come with a few permissions in-game to enable staff members to assist in some specific cases. The first is that of owner, the second is Vala, which is similar to an administrator role on Discord and/or server, and the third is Maia, which is similar to a moderator role. Valar and Maiar have access to more channels and can contribute to activities like whitelisting, Discord management and board discussions. They also get in-game permissions to set-up and manage events with the SiegeMode mod. They are only held accountable for their sole responsibility, which is to maintain their exemplary behaviour in the community. Any other contributions are not expected but appreciated. Valar and Maiar can have specific focus dependent on what they like doing for the server and its community. Current Valar and Maiar are: Vala - AlteOgre, Alduin and Malvegil Maia - Kastivi and Tauregandeth